Tomb Raider oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for Tomb Raider, M rated for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Midnight intruder

Midnight intruder

Mumbling in her sleep Lara suddenly jolted awake when the sound of glass shattering in the entrance way downstairs "not this shit again" she groaned as she rose up onto her hands and knees letting her silken sheets fall from her body revealing her naked form underneath

Roughly once a month or so some new idiot gets the bright idea that they're somehow skilled enough to steal from her and every time they go the worst possible way about it, mainly by smashing a window and scaring the living daylights out of her old butler leaving Lara to deal with the witless would be burglars, shell out for the damages they caused and give her butler yet another sick day for him to calm his nerves

Reaching into her bedside table drawer Lara drew the Pistol she kept stashed there before reluctantly climbing out of bed to begin her weary routine of dealing with the latest intruder, the loud crashes and shuffling coming from downstairs making it obvious were the guy was as Lara carefully crept down the stairs and towards one of her many trophy rooms, her pert breasts bouncing slightly with every step she took

Soon enough she found the intruder in the first trophy room down the hall not even bothering to be quiet, brutally kicking the door of one of her safes cursing loudly as it wouldn't open "motherfucking piece of shit! Open!" he barked before cursing as his foot cracked against the handle of the safe making him stagger back swearing loudly in pain

Lara couldn't help but smirk as she watched him hop around on one foot as he tried to find another way to open the safe, the man couldn't have looked more stereotypical if he tried, black hoodie, grey pants, combat boots and a balaclava, it was like he had walked straight off of a cheesy movie set to try to rob her, shaking her head Lara decided that enough was enough and it was time to be rid of the bumbling intruder walking up to him and pressing her Pistol to the back of his head making him freeze on the spot "yeah, you know what that is, turn around, slowly"

Gulping as he raised his hands the intruder slowly turned around before freezing when he realized that Lara was naked alongside having a gun pressed to his head "look lady don't do anything rash now, I can leave and we can pretend none of this ever happened" he tried to reason which her as well as trying to not blatantly stare at her tits out of fear of invoking her anger

"Stop talking" Lara silenced him pulling back the hammer of her Pistol "one more word and there's going to be another shallow grave in the courtyard" she threatened making the burglar clam up immediately "there's a good boy, now I could play nice and let you go but what kind of message does that send? That people can break into my house unpunished?"

"You're not going to call the cops are you?"

"Ssssshhh" she hushed him placing a finger to her lips "come with me, one wrong move and it's all over" she instructed him using her Pistol to signal him to move

Leading the intruder out of the trophy room Lara kept her firearm pressed to the back of his head as she forced him down towards the basement stairs, smiling to herself at the little mumbles and whimpers he let out every time she gave his head a little jab with her gun to remind him not to make any sudden moves "where are you taking me?" the intruder finally plucked up the courage to ask as the naked woman led him into the pure darkness of her basement

"You'll see" Lara replied before flipping a light switch suddenly illuminating the basement making the intruder gasp with shock as it was revealed to look almost like a torture chamber, many glass cages spanning the walls of the large room along with several metal chairs with bindings attacks to the arm rests "I had all of this installed after the third idiot who thought he could try to steal from me and get away with it" the Tomb Raider explained before pressing her Pistol harder to his head "get in the chair"

"What? You can't…"

"I said get in the chair" Lara asserted Pistol whipping the burglar in the back of the head making him cry out and stumble before she wound her heel around his shin, using the motion to trip him up as she spun him around by his shoulder causing him to fly back into the nearest chair in a heap, pressing her Pistol back to his head to keep him in place she then forced his arms onto the arm rests with her free hand securing the bindings to trap him in place

With the intruder securely tied down Lara then moved to stand in front of him lowering her weapon "what are you going to do to me?" the man asked clearly starting to panic as he tugged and struggled against his bindings

"I'm going to give you a choice" Lara replied plainly as she removed the ammo clip from her Pistol tossing both the bullets and gun itself aside

"A…a choice?"

"Yes a choice, has your life of crime left you that dull witted?" Lara scoffed cocking her hip as she crossed her arms "when you rudely awoke me I was having a fairly nice dream which left me…fairly heated you might say so I'm giving you a choice, make up for waking me or I'll break every bone in your body very slowly before I call the police to drag you away"

"Whoa! You don't have to call the cops! I can't go back to prison!"

"You don't have a say in this, one way or another you're leaving in the back of a police cruiser, would you rather leave in agony or with a smile on your face?"

"A…a smile on my face?"

"You really are dense aren't you? I'm naked and you caught me during a wet dream, now do you understand what I mean?" the Raider continued bending over so that her face was level with his almost able to see the gears grinding in his head as he finally realized what she meant "so what'll it be? A smile and maybe a black eye to keep up appearances or will you be going to prison in a full body cast?"

Starting at Lara for a few moments the intruder let out a defeated sigh knowing that there was no way he was getting out of this without handcuffs so he might as well enjoy himself before the cops arrived "I'll go with the smile on my face"

"Good boy" Lara smirked back before crouching down in front of him placing her hands on his thighs "now let's see what I'm working with, I've got to make sure that I'm going to enjoy this as well you know" she pointed out as she started to undo the would be burglars pants "well, well, well what do we have here?" she smiled finding to her delight that the intruder was more than pleasantly hung, an easy eight inches long and three thick as well as visibly veiny and juicy "with a cock like this you'd do quite nicely in the adult industry but you instead just waste your life with common theft"

"You're a grave robber!" the burglar tried to defend himself before letting out a loud groan as Lara wrapped a warm soft hand around his erection

"I excavate ancient tombs of the long deceased and remove valuable artefacts for study, you break into the homes of the living and steal for yourself, keep talking like that and I'll change my mind and start breaking bones" Lara retorted before wrapping her other hand around his shaft, slowly stroking him quirking her lip as she watched him begin to shudder and shake with pleasure "now do shut up and let me enjoy myself"

Nodding the intruder gritted his teeth to supress the loud moan of pleasure he threatened to let out as Lara slowly run her tongue along the underside of his cock, humming against his veiny shaft she then latched her lips around the underside of his length slowly running her mouth from base to tip getting a good taste of him "hmmm, you've got a nice thick flavour to you, at least I won't hate doing this" she commented before taking his cock deep into her skill mouth and throat

"Fuck!" the intruder cried out as Lara's throat constricted tight around his shaft, his fists clenching tight as pure pleasure than through his veins, wanting nothing more than to just grab the Tomb Raider's head and control the blowjob but the bindings on his wrists prevented any such action forcing him to just sit there and endure as Lara started briskly bobbing her head along his cock "oh my god you fucking slut!"

Creasing her brow at the comment Lara contemplated ripping his balls off as punishment but decided not to ruin the moment quite yet _"I'll just break one of his fingers later"_ she thought to herself as she pursed her lips tighter pulling them all the way up to the tip of his cock enjoying how it throbbed against her tongue

Teasing the head of the intruders cock with her tongue Lara then sat up higher on her knees cupping her huge firm tits before wrapping them firmly around his shaft making the would be burglar cry out with pleasure again, tittering from his loud cries and how hard he was gripping the arm rests Lara continued the blowjob/tit fuck pumping her breasts as fast as she could along his length whilst running her tongue in tight circles around his cock head until she tasted his salty precum

"Going to cum already? What a pity, you had better not be finished after one go" she breathed smiling up at him with a raised eyebrow as she moved her tits faster, loving how his cock throbbed harder against her chest

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" the intruder only grunted in reply as the Raiders world famous chest brought him to climax, Lara quickly latching her lips back around his cock head starting to steadily swallow his release greatly preferring it in her mouth rather than ending up with it in her hair "that's it bitch, fucking swallow it!" the intruder growled rolling his head back as his body went through the most powerful climax it had ever suffered in its life

Waiting until his climax finally ended Lara quickly moved to mount his lap crushing his cock between his body and her cunt as she grabbed him by the collar "you seriously don't value your life do you? If I wasn't so fucking horny I'd have made you pay for those words" she growled as she ground down on his dick

"Hey I just got my cock sucked by Lara Croft, for all I care you could just blow my brains out now, I'd die happy" the intruder replied with a grin slightly delirious from his climax

"Hmm, you're braver than I thought, at least you have some use to you otherwise I'd find that attitude of yours very annoying" Lara commented reaching down to guide his cock to her dripping slit "you better stay hard" she threatened before slowly sinking down on him letting out a low shuddering breath of pleasure as she was filled to the brim "oh that's nice"

Taking hold of his shoulders Lara slowly began to gyrate her hips moaning loudly as his cock pressed hard against all of her sweet spots "fuck that's good, you better be enjoying this because this is the last pussy you're going to be getting for a long time" she breathed squeezing tight around him as her breasts started to bounce in time to her movements

Only able to groan with ecstasy in response the intruder tried his best to buck his hips to thrust into the Tomb Raider's perfect pussy, he could feel his cock head pressing hard against her cervix and felt like his cock was going to melt from just how hot her insides were, smirking at his lack of response Lara began to move her hips faster pumping her tight hot cunt along his cock making her huge breasts bounce inches from his face

"Mmmm yeah that's it, you want to feel me cum on your cock?" the Raider purred as she felt her lower abdomen starting to tighten up "oh yes! Yes!" she then cried throwing her head back as she climaxed hard, her cunt squeezing even tighter around the intruders cock making him shudder and groan as well, soon climaxing himself from the sheer pressure her pussy had on his cock squeezing the cum right out of him as he groaned loudly throughout his release

Brushing her hair from her brow as she panted for breath Lara sighed with satisfaction as her body thrummed with a post orgasm glow and the heat of the intruder's seed made the feeling even more perfect "well that was more fun than I thought" she smiled as she dismounted his lap and began to undo the bindings on his wrists "I trust that was good for you"

"Hell yeah it was" the intruder replied happy to finally be able to move his arms doing up his pants before massaging his wrists to return the blood flow to them "are you letting me go? Have a change of heart did you?"

"Not exactly, like I said what message would it send if I just let you go?"

"Huh?" the intruder gasped turning around to face Lara just in time to suffer a round house kick to the side of the head making everything go black instantly

(Half an hour later)

"Another one Miss Croft? That's the fourth one this month, I know it's your property and all but I seriously recommend that you at least get some alarms around the perimeter" the police chief commented as he watched two officers drag the delirious intruder down the long path leading to the main gates of the Croft Mansion

"That won't be necessary, I prefer a more personal approach to dealing with those who think they can steal from me" Lara replied as she stood in the front doorway of her mansion dressed in only a short silk night gown "I'd still like to thank you for coming out here so often"

"All part of the job Miss Croft"

"Still it's sweet of you to care so much, would you like to come inside? Maybe for a coffee or something else?" Lara continued sultrily running her fingertips along the police chief's chest before she turned around to saunter back into her mansion leaving the door open to show the chief that her gown didn't cover even half of her arse knowing full well that he would follow

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. The gem of virility

The Gem of Virility

"There it is, the Gem of Virility" Lara gasped in wonder and relief as she abseiled down into the long forgotten Temple of Aphrodite, dropping down in front of the platform that held the Gem Lara gently prodded the floor with her foot before she let go of the rope to make sure that there wasn't any pitfall traps set there

Confident that the floor wasn't trapped the Tomb Raider then set herself down fully on her feet disconnecting the abseil rope from her belt, with her feet now firmly planted on the ground Lara let out the breath she was holding as she admired the large jewel in front of her, the Gems vibrant pink and red hues practically glowing from the sunlight filtering from the cracks in the wall giving off an almost hypnotic radiance which made Lara momentarily understand why so many people treasure hunted out of personal greed

Shaking the thoughts off Lara then noticed some writing engraved in the stone of the Gems pedestal dusting away the sand that covered it to make out the Greek lettering, her ancient Greek being a little rusty since it had been a couple of years since her last expedition to Greece but she was still able to make out the rough meaning of the writing "she who wishes to possess Aphrodite's Gem and power must first appease her Champion" she read before returning her gaze to the Gem "well I guess that makes sense, Aphrodite did mainly have female priests so the Gem must have been reserved for a woman's hands only, it explains the bones as well" she added glancing around at the scattered bones that lay half buried in the sand

Reaching forward to take hold of the Gem Lara then flinched as the jewel suddenly glowed a lot brighter causing her to recoil back a few steps, shielding her eyes as much as she could as she watched in amazement as a shape began to form from within the light, the shadowy image slowly taking a humanoid shape of that of a well-built man, standing well over six feet tall and easily over two hundred pounds from his muscle frame alone, as his body took full form Lara then realized that the man stood completely naked, devoid of the ceremonial garb that ancient Greek priests were known to wear causing Lara to stare for a little longer than she felt she should

When the figure was fully formed and the light died down he stood before Lara unmoving, his pale white eyes glaring down at her as he towered over her sending a shiver along her spine "so I take it I have to go through you to get the Gem then? Damn it I was hoping to go somewhere without having to shoot something for once" the Tomb Raider sighed before quickly drawing her twin Pistols from her belt before promptly opening fire on the man before he could react

To her shock though the bullets merely melted away before they could even reach the figure leaving Lara staring in utter shock as her Pistols ran dry "oh shit" she gasped expecting the large man to attack her back but to her surprise he just stood there, not moving an inch, his pale eyed gaze still burning into her very soul

"If I can't fight you how do I get passed you?" she pondered holstering her Pistols when it was made obvious that the figure wasn't going to make any attempt on her life, glancing to the many statues and carvings lacing the walls Lara soon put two and two together however, the stone artworks depicting many scenes of physical passion amongst Aphrodite's worshippers "Goddess of love and passion, I'm not supposed to appease you through combat"

Stepping closer to the figure the Tomb Raider tested her theory lifting her vest up to reveal her full firm breasts to him to which his pale eyes seemed to suddenly focus, his muscles tensing but yet still standing near stock still "so that's how you move, you dirty boy" Lara tittered before slowly shedding off her clothing, with each inch of skin she revealed the figure reacted more and more until Lara's eyes eventually fell before her legs making her lips part in a silent gasp as she realized just how well hung he was "oh my, no wonder Aphrodite chose you as her Champion" she purred licking her lips as the figure finally began to advance towards her

As the Champion stood in front of her Lara slid down to her knees to admire his manhood at a much closer distance, the mere size of it getting her heart racing as she found him to be easily fourteen inches long at least and as thick as her forearm _"these skeletons must be from worshippers who failed to appease him, well I'd better make sure it doesn't happen to me then"_ she pondered with a dirty smile before leaning in towards his erection, sitting up on her knees and cupping her breasts to wrap them around his shaft immediately eliciting a rumbling growl from the figure "like that do you? It's been too long since you've felt the touch of a woman hasn't it?"

A deep growl of pleasure from the Champion answered Lara's question perfectly making her titter under her breath before sticking her tongue out to lick along the inches of cock that stuck out of her cleavage, the thick heady taste of his manhood sending a shiver straight through her body and down to her core making her hum with need, it had been a good month since she had allowed herself the pleasure of being touched by another person so having to please the Champion for the Gem was literally killing two birds with one stone

Taking the first few inches of the Champions cock into her mouth Lara hummed louder as his masculine flavour filled her mouth and senses, her toes curling from the shudders of arousal that ran through her veins as she continued to service him, for a woman who was used to being the one in charge during sex it was strangely refreshing for her to be in the somewhat submissive position she was in

As her tongue worked the Champions cock head Lara moaned with lust when he placed a hand on her head obviously enjoying her oral skill, the way his cock was beginning to throb spurring her on to pump her tits faster along his length "you want to cum don't you? Go on, show me what you've got" the Raider panted getting into it a lot quicker and deeper than she thought she would have, the musk emanating from his cock slowly turning her mind into a white lustful haze

Grabbing hold of Lara's ponytail the being pushed her head back down on his cock forcing it back into her mouth just in time for his climax to hit, making the Croft choke loudly at the sudden rush of cum that burst down her throat making her struggle to swallow it before she felt back, the Champions letting go of her hair as she felt onto her ass causing him to finish all over her front whilst she coughed harshly "ok….that I was not expecting, I really should have with that horse cock" she panted as her face and breasts dripped with the Champions seed

Seemingly unfazed by his powerful climax the Champion reached down to grab Lara by her hair making her cry out as he roughly dragged her to a nearby stone table forcing her to bend over it "oh fuck, you're lucky I like it rough" she gasped before her jaw dropped and her eyes rolled back as the Champion forced his huge cock into her hot tight cunt "oh my god!"

As he buried himself balls deep inside of the Raider pinning her to the table the Champion then began to take rough punishing thrusts into her, each thrust forcing her forward onto the table making her grunt as her hips slammed against the side of it, gritting her teeth Lara grabbed onto the other side of the table only able to brace herself as every powerful thrust send a shockwave of sensation through her

"Oh god….slow down….it's….too….too good…" Lara panted as her cunt ached with both pain and pleasure, the Raider having never been fucked so hard and so rough, the Champion caring nothing for her comfort as he took hold of her ponytail again pulling her head back hard with it forcing her up onto her toes "oh god! Fuck me!"

As the Champion violently rutted Lara's aching cunt the Gem began to steadily glow again, cascading its ruby light across the chamber as Lara slowly got more and more adjusted the Champion's pace starting to roughly buck back on his cock "fuck that's it! Fuck me you big cocked bastard!" she screamed reaching back to grasp at the beings arm as she lifted one leg up to set her foot on the table allowing him to fuck her deeper and deeper "fuck you're going to make me cum!"

As the Raider's screams of pleasure filled the air the Champion turned her onto her back, her spasming cunt rippling rhythmically along his monster cock as he took hold of her legs, spreading them wider as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm "oh god! Yes! Faster you bastard!" Lara demanded through gritted teeth as she reached up to grasp the edge of the table above her head, her tits bouncing wildly as she tried her best to keep bucking her hips against his thrusts

Before long Lara began to climax again on the Champions cock whilst it throbbed inside of her, gripping her waist the being drove his cock as deep as he could into her before climaxing again, flooding the Raider with another load that felt like a gallon in volume, making Lara scream with pleasure again as the being pulled out of her to finish his release all over her stomach and chest giving her skin another healthy coating of cum

"Oh god…I can't feel my legs…" Lara panted as her body twitched in her post orgasm afterglow, keeping her legs spread expecting another round but yet it never came, lifting her head the Raider realized that Aphrodite's Champion was nowhere to be seen "…..that was it? Wow, ancient Greek women really couldn't take it" she sighed in disappointment as she slowly sat up wincing as her core ached

Giving herself a couple of minutes to get the feeling back in her legs Lara then carefully staggered her way towards the Gem which was still giving off its soft ruby glow, slowly reaching forward not wanting to trigger any traps she might have failed to notice before Lara then carefully picked up the jewel admiring the colour and weight of it "I know just where to put you back home" she smiled as she walked back to her scattered clothes and the rope that still hung from the ceiling "and who knows? If I pray to Aphrodite enough she might bless me with another visit from her Champion"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
